Confessions, Arguments and Interruptions
by TakingItOutOnTheWall
Summary: Set during 7th book when Harry returns to Hogwarts but with some changes. Who is this strange girl? Why is she hitting the Golden boy of Griffindor? Why is the saviour of the wizarding world arguing like a five year old? And will anyone help Harry? Read to find out. Oneshot. Harry/Ginny mentioned


Confessions, arguments and interruptions

Author's Note: I wrote this story a while ago and meant to upload it then but didn't get round to it so here it is now. Enjoy (hopefully)!

Disclaimer: Well unless I was some kind of child genius who managed to get the first book published as a toddler then no I don't own Harry Potter. (Wish I did but I can't see that happening.)

The atmosphere was electric. It wasn't particularly loud but there were murmurs and whispers all across the room of requirement. Neville had been summoned to the Hog's Head but no one was sure why. Aberforth never usually summoned anyone this late.

Then came the sound of the door covering the secret passage opening. Neville climbed out and called out to everyone "Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"

Everyone turned suddenly as Harry Potter climbed out and into the room of requirement causing the room to explode with sound as people started yelling and screaming with excitement.  
"HARRY!"  
"It's Potter, it's POTTER!"  
"Ron!"  
"_Hermione!_"

The golden trio were all engulfed by the crowd of students until Neville called out "OK, OK, calm down!" and the crowd backed away.

That's when things started to get confusing.

"HARRY!" someone screamed, and ran forward practically tackling Harry with a hug. When they stepped back it was revealed to be a Gryffindor 6th year girl with wavy black hair and startling green eyes.

"I can't believe you just left like that without telling me or anything!" she yelled as she hit the side of Harry's arm.  
"Ow, ow, OK, ow, I'm sorry, ow. Ella please stop hitting me!" screamed Harry as he attempted to get away from the girl in front of him. "Can someone help me please? Ow!"

But Harry remained unhelped as everyone stood shocked that a girl many had never noticed before was hitting the Chosen One.

Finally the girl, Ella as Harry had called her, stopped hitting the boy in front of her and hugged him again.

"I'm so glad you're OK! I swear if you died I would have..."

"Erm, mate... Who is this girl and why is she attacking you?" interrupted a worried looking Ron who seemed to have regained the power of speech.

"Um..." Harry paused as if unsure what to say "This is Ella and she just... Likes to attack me?"

Ron was about to answer when Ella interrupted.

"Harry, can't we just tell them? I'm tired of pretending and I'm sure we can trust them to not sell me to Voldemort! Please!"

"I don't know..."

"Harry, we still don't know what's going on here." interrupted an annoyed Hermione.

"Yeah," agreed Ron "you're not cheating on my sister are you?'Cause if you are..."

"It really is great to know how much your friends trust your morals Harry." interrupted Ella again sounding sceptical "and no, I am definitely not in that kind of a relationship with Harry, that would be disgusting."

"Why, is something wrong with Harry?" challenged Ron.

"You've changed your tune haven't you," commented the younger Gryffindor before continuing "and he can be an annoying git sometimes but I meant that he's my..." Ella was forced to stop by Harry's hand over her mouth.

"OK, that's enough!" yelled Harry before Ella pulled his hand away and turned around pouting at him.

"Please can we tell them the truth, please, you'll be my best friend." Ella whined.

"You sound like a six year old." Harry replied, before adding in an incredulous tone

"And are you really resorting to the tactic you used when you were nine?"

"Fine, I'll talk like a three year old to keep it at your maturity level." was the sarcastic reply of the dark haired girl.

"I'll ignore that comment if you take it back."

"I'll take it back if you let me tell them the truth."

"Fine, you can tell them, you won't give up until I let you anyway."

"Yes!" shouted Ella as she fist punched the air.

"OK, listen up 'cause I'm only saying this once. For those of you who don't know me my name is Ella Lily Potter, I'm a Gryffindor 6th year, and I am Harry Potter's younger sister." The girl paused for a moment, "I think that explains everything."

There was silence for a moment before the room of requirement exploded with sound for the second time that day.


End file.
